Spring
by karih8894
Summary: Jongin menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Krystal bukan perasaan yang sama yang ia berikan pada Sehun, Jongin juga menyadari dia bukan apa-apa tanpa seorang Sehun disisinya, lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? yaoi, boy x boy, Kaihun


Spring ( Sequel Winter )

Main Cast :

Sehun

Jongin

Main Pairing :

KaiHun

Warning! YAOI, alur kecepetan, bahasa abal-abal, typo bertebaran, dll.

Pria tampan dengan kulit tan dan setelan jas hitamnya itu sedang berjalan di bawah rindangya pepohonan musim semi dengan bunga-bunga yang mekar sepanjang jalannya, cuaca mulai menghangat dengan datangnya musim semi setelah musim dingin telah usai, tapi sepertinya hangatnya musim semi tidak berpengaruh pada Jongin pria tampan ini seperti masih merasakan musim dingin yang terus berada di sekitarnya, Jongin masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas semua kengangan buruknya yang terjadi musim dingin kemarin, saat dia terus berbohong pada prianya, saat dia berkali-kali menyakiti perasaan prianya, saat dia membuatnya menangis, dan saat dia membuatnya mengorbankan kebahagiannya hanya untuk kebahagian sesaat jongin. _Jongin masih mencintainya._

Lama berjalan di bawah hangatnya matahari tidak juga membuat Jongin bisa berpikir jernih, Jongin terus saja berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa meminta maaf pada Sehun, mantan prianya itu, bukannya gengsi atau apa, Jongin hanya belum mampu melihat wajah Sehun yang manis, yang dia buat menyedihkan pada pertemuan terakhir mereka kemarin,Jongin belum siap mendengar penolakan dari kata maafnya , singkatnya Jongin belum siap bertemu Sehun. Tapi sepertinya takdir sedang tidak berpihak pada Jongin, setelah jalan-jalan singkatnya lalu memutuskan untuk mampir ke cafe favoritnya dan Sehun dulu, Jongin menemukan Sehun sedang duduk di sebuah meja di cafe itu dengan kedua hazel caramelnya yang sedang menatap Jongin yang berada di depan pintu. Tanpa sadar keduanya saling menatap lama hingga yang lebih muda lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangan, kemudian berbalik memandang yang lebih tua lagi sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Hai Jongin hyung" Sehun menyapa Jongin yang masih berada di depan pintu cafe karena senyuman canggungnya tidak mendapat respon.

"a-ah Sehun lama tidak bertemu" ucap jongin setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya sambil berjalan menuju Sehun.

"Hyung sedang apa disini?" Sehun berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi.

"Hanya sedang jalan jalan, terlalu penat di kantor dan tidak sengaja lewat sini" Jongin menjawab dengan gelisah sambil duduk di kursi tepat di depan Sehun. "Kau sendiri?" Jongin melanjutkan.

"Hanya sedang ingin minum bubble tea" jawab Sehun. Dan kemudian hening beberapa saat hingga Jongin akhirnya memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Sehun"

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku" Jongin berucap sambil memandang hazel caramel itu.

"tentang?" Sehun sebenarnya mengerti dia hanya tidak ingin membahas tentang hal bodoh ini dulu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tau aku tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan, penghiatan yang kulakukan mungkin membuat luka yang besar di hatimu, kumohon maafkan aku dan kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal" pinta Jongin dengan sepenuh hati dengan matanya yang memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang sangat Sehun rindukan.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu hyung kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti ini" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. " Tapi, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang memulai semuanya dari awal?", obrolan yang tadinya santai berubah menjadi serius.

"Sehun aku masih sangat mencintaimu, bisakah kita mengganggap semua hal yang terjadi kemarin hanya sebuah badai kecil dalam hubungan kita" lagi tatapan itu lagi, tatapan yang membuat Sehun sebenarnya tidak bisa melupakan Jongin sampai sekarang, tatapan kasih sayang yang penuh cinta yang hanya ia dapatkan dari Jongin. Melihat Jongin seperti ini sangat ingin rasanya Sehun berlari ke pelukan Jongin sekarang dan mengucapkan kata 'iya' sambil mengangguk berkali-kali, tapi Sehun tidak semudah itu lagi sekarang, Sehun tidak mau menjalankan peran bodoh yang hanya akan menganggukkan kepala saja, seperti kemarin, Sehun tidak ingin menjadi tokoh utama yang tersakiti lagi.

"Kau dengan Krystal bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun, sebenarnya Sehun sangat penasaran tentang ini dari tadi.

"Aku dan Krystal, mungkin hanya perasaan yang muncul karena, rasa rindu setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, maafkan aku Sehun"

"Maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi orang bodoh lagi sekarang, aku bukan mainan yang saat kau sudah bosan akan kau abaikan dan saat kau menginginkannya kau bisa bermain dengannya lagi" Sehun berucap sambil membereskan barangnya yang ada di atas meja, Sehun ingin pergi, Sehun merasa sangat kecewa dengan Jongin, yang seolah-olah memperlakukannya hanya seperti mainan.

"Sehun kau ingin kemana, kita belum selesai" Jongin mencegat Sehun dengan menggenggam pergelangan tanganya.

"Aku harus pergi" Sehun berujar sambil melepaskan tangan Jongin dan segera berlari keluar.

.

Dua minggu sudah sejak kejadian di cafe itu berlalu, dan semuanya terasa semakin sulit bagi Jongin,Jongin merasa sudah menyakiti Sehun untuk kedua kalinya kemarin, Jongin juga merasa ia sangat merindukan Sehun. Jongin tidak tahan lagi, Jongin merasa ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini, jadi disini lah Jongin sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sehun, tinggal memencet bel nya, lalu menunggu Sehun keluar, dan ia akan bertemu Sehun lagi. Tapi tangannya terasa sangat berat hanya untuk memencet bel yang sekarang berada tepat di depan wajahnya, lagi-lagi Jongin merasa takut untuk bertemu Sehun. Tanpa Jongin yang memencet bel atau memanggil Sehun yang ada di dalam, pintu dengan warna cokelat muda itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang terus berada di kepala Jongin akhir-akhir ini.

"Jongin hyung, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sehun yang bingung saat melihat sosok yang juga terus bersarang di kepalanya beberapa hari ini.

"Sehun… aa-h aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana?" kata Jongin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Jadi begini, aku kesini untuk meminta maaf padamu atas kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, dan karena kesalahan yang kuperbuat beberapa bulan lalu" ucap Jongin langsung

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku memaafkan mu, dan kejadian dua minggu lalu tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan" ucap Sehun dengan nada malas-malasan, padahal dalam hatinya Sehun sedang berteriak girang sekarang karena orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul lagi dihadapannya.

"Dan Sehun bisakah kau pikirkan lagi tentang memula-" belum selesai Jongin bicara, Sehun langsung menyela.

"Maafkan aku hyung sepertinya aku harus segera berangkat ke kampus sekarang" dan Sehun merasa bodoh sekarang karena, bagaimana bisa ia menyela perkataan yang lagi-lagi ia tunggu beberapa hari ini, Sehun ingin mendengarnya lagi dari mulut Jongin dan berkata 'ya aku sangat mau' tapi ia terlalu takut untuk tersakiti lagi, Sehun takut Jongin melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, tapi bukankah semua orang punya kesempatan kedua?. Tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur menyela perkataan Jongin tadi dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera pergi ke kampus, jadi sekarang Sehun sedang berjalan dengan pelan menjauhi Jongin dan berdoa dalam hati semoga Jongin mengejarnya seperti saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Dan sepertinya tuhan sedang baik pada Sehun, sekarang Sehun merasakan tangan yang sangat dirindukannya itu memegang pundaknya, memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan sang pemilik tangan, dan selanjutnya tangan itu berpindah dari pundak ke wajah Sehun, mengelus pelan wajah Sehun seakan wajah Sehun adalah benda rapuh yang sangat berharga.

"H-hyung" ucap Sehun gugup, Jongin sedang berada tepat di depannya sekarang, dan menatapnnya dengan pandangan sedih?, rasanya baru ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat tatapan mata Jongin yang seperti ini, tatapan yang mengisaratkan kesedihan, dan penyesalan yang dalam, dengan liquid bening yang mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Tangan yang tadinya berada di wajah Sehun perlahan menurun merengkuh dan menarik pinggang ramping Sehun, sehingga mempersempit jarak antar keduanya

Cup

Kedua bibir itu bersentuhan, tidak ada lumatan penuh nafsu disana, yang ada hanya sentuhan penuh kehati-hatian dan perasaan yang dalam yang tersalurkkan lewat setiap titik sentuhannya, hingga mampu membuat pemilik kedua bibir tersebut terengah, dan membuat yang didominasi lebih dulu mengakhiri.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku benar-benar menyesal dengan semua yang terjadi diantara kita, aku tau ini semua salahku, aku memang pria jahat yang tidak seharusnya mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang special sepertimu Sehun, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu, setengah hatiku ada bersamamu, jadi sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk hidup tanpa mu, semuanya tidak akan berhasil" ucap Jongin lirih sambil memeluk Sehun erat, seakan jika Jongin melepasnya sedikit saja Sehun akan pergi dan menghilang. "Berikan aku kesempatan kedua, hiks.." lanjut Jongin, kali ini disertai dengan isakan kecil.

"Iya hyung aku mau, sangat mau, mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal, dan anggap apa yang terjadi kemarin tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi dalam hubungan kita" Sehun berucap disertai anggukan kuat berkali-kali dalam pelukan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum, Jongin tau ini kesempatan terakhirnya jadi dia berjanji dalam hatinya tidak akan menyakiti orang yang sedang berada di dalam pelukannya ini dan menjadikannya orang yang paling bahagia, karena dia memiliki Jongin, yang setengah hatinya ada padanya.

end

gatau lagi ini apaan T_T

ini ff abal abal kedua saya, karena kasihan kalo kaihun berakhir menyedihkan jadilah sequel gajelas ini

sebenarnya diotak saya jarang kepikiran buat bikin ff happyend, gatau kenapa suka bikin karakter utama sakit hati wkwkwk

btw, makasih yang udah kasih review di ff gajelas pertama saya, semua kritik dan saran saya tampung, supaya saya bisa jadi lebih baik -ceilahh bahasanya wkwk

maapin ffnya yaa yang abal abal nya kebangetan, lagi lagi karena saya masih baru, dimohon review kritik dan saran karena saya masih butuh tuntunan ke jalan yang lurus...


End file.
